Bad Friend
by Abster1
Summary: Sam is acting strange. Or so Carly says. So she confronts her. Spam SamSpencer Do not like? Do not read. There are two different versions.
1. Original

**A/N:** It's been so long since I started writing this or, well - got inspiration... I don't really have anything to say on it. This part is old - and I only just finished the alternate ending version which is what I was waiting on. I'm posting them simultaneously. Second version is more racy. This one is fairly innocent save ONE CURSE WORD said twice. That's my only warning.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own-y.

* * *

"You're not confiding in me and that _hurts_ Sam!" Carly pleaded. "It makes me feel like a bad friend." Sam glared back at her. "Am I a bad friend?"

She sighed angrily, "I'm not – not doing … _whatever_ –"

"Confiding, telling me things."

"because you're a bad friend. You're a good friend."

"Well then – "

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell!"

Both girls stared at each other stubbornly for a few minutes. Carly was the first to speak, any anger or hurt gone from her voice. "Sam, you've been acting weird all week. Is everything okay?" Sam walked away from her and went to sit on the couch. Warily, Carly followed, "If you tell me everything's fine and hunky-dory – I'll believe you."

She didn't say anything, just stared at the floor, and her friend sat down cautiously next to her. Sam's shoulders slumped and Carly felt rather than heard her exhale slowly. "Carly – you can't hate me."

"Hate – "

"Just promise you won't?" Sam's eyes displayed a totally new emotion to her friend, fear.

"I could never hate you." She continued to look expectantly at her and she elaborated, "I promise I will never hate you."

Looking back to the floor Sam hesitated, and mumbled something that may or may not have been, "Fuck." Before her friend could blanch completely though, she blurted, "I like Spencer."

Carly just looked oddly at her, "You like Spencer? Is that code for something?"

Sam shook her head furiously, "No – I don't like Spencer – I _like_ like him. Like I want to jump on him and just – " she glanced up and saw Carly's surprise, "… kiss. Him."

The brunette's face displayed her shock for quite a while before she got out, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything! That works!" Sam interjected happily.

As she was changing the subject in the living room, Spencer was hiding in the hallway alcove whispering unconsciously to himself, "Fuck. I thought it was just me."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're going on to the second version/ending... don't be confused! I'm starting out at the beginning again to make reading easier. Please review for at least ONE version!!


	2. Alternate

**A/N:** Ditto. Plus... um - the only reason I can even kind of remember for wanting to do an alternate ending is that I reached the end and I was just... OH - but what if she was telling Carly _this_? The possibility of angst lured me in. Plus crying. Which counts as angst, but oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Same. Me no own-y.

* * *

"You're not confiding in me and that _hurts_ Sam!" Carly pleaded. "It makes me feel like a bad friend." Sam glared back at her. "Am I a bad friend?"

She sighed angrily, "I'm not – not doing … _whatever_ –"

"Confiding, telling me things."

"because you're a bad friend. You're a good friend."

"Well then – "

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to tell!"

Both girls stared at each other stubbornly for a few minutes. Carly was the first to speak, any anger or hurt gone from her voice. "Sam, you've been acting weird all week. Is everything okay?" Sam walked away from her and went to sit on the couch. Warily, Carly followed, "If you tell me everything's fine and hunky-dory – I'll believe you."

She didn't say anything, just stared at the floor, and her friend sat down cautiously next to her. Sam's shoulders slumped and Carly felt rather than heard her exhale slowly. "Carly – you can't hate me."

"Hate – "

"Just promise you won't?" Sam's eyes displayed a totally new emotion to her friend, fear.

"I could never hate you." She continued to look expectantly at her and she elaborated, "I promise I will never hate you."

Looking back to the floor Sam hesitated, and mumbled something that may or may not have been, "Fuck." Before her friend could blanch completely though, she blurted, "I'm pregnant," and winced in anticipation of Carly's response.

She laughed, "No you're not. Tell me what's really wrong."

"I'm. Pregnant." After Carly's eyebrow went down, Sam buried her face in her hands again, whispering, "It's Spencer's."

The words were mumbled, but Carly knew she had heard correctly, jaw dropping open, "What?"

Sam removed her hands to look sideways at her friend. "You promised not to hate me." And Carly was too shocked at seeing tears flood down Sam's face to even think about whether she should or could hate Sam. After a second of Carly watching as she cried, Sam choked out, "I'm sorry."

Carly pulled her crying friend into her arms, thinking, asking, "You really are pregnant, aren't you?"

Sam nods into her embrace, "It's _horrible_. I almost cried in front of Freddie this morning – and I haven't done anything to Gibby in days!" She continued sobbing, and after a few deep breaths added, "I feel awful." She kept crying until she didn't have any more tears left.

Carly didn't ask her the things she was dying to know. She needed to know the how, when, _why_, and other essentially important details, especially: 'Does Spencer know?'

But Spencer was sitting on the floor in the hallway, listening to his sister's reaction and Sam's crying. He holds a tiny black and white picture in his hands, tears filling his eyes too.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not being vague. If you didn't get that you're stupid. I would say no offense... but I wouldn't mean it. Review if it pleases you, because that would please me! So if this story amused/pleased you/made you happy - shouldn't you return the favor?


End file.
